In an AQ (audio quality) test performed in TV/display industries, an acoustic test has received people's attention. During the acoustic test, in addition to special requirements, a microphone is usually required to be aligned with the central point of a screen with a distance of one meter. The position of the microphone has an influence on the result of the acoustic test, and accurately locating may eliminate the influence of the position.